Wrong Number
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: We all get a wrong number at some point. They're easy to ignore but what if you didn't ignore it? Instead you set out to help the person that had sent you a text needing help from their friend, needing an escape from your own nightmare of a day? AU Story.


**Hey everyone, I wrote this little one shot to pass some time over the weekend as I was traveling and I really wanted to try my hand at writing it as I've seen it done many times. I had a lot of fun with this. I do hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Hart of Dixie. I mean no disrespect.**

* * *

She really wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep until all of her bad luck was gone, sleep until the curse of bad days ended. The guy she had spent the last 2 years with ended things because he wanted commitment and she couldn't give that to him and hey she was fine with that, she couldn't hold him back, it was convenient for her, but it still hurt and the fantastic part of it all _he_ had gotten together with _her_ best friend, claiming they loved each other, she doubted that and she really couldn't wait to see them crumble, because they would. If that wasn't bad enough, she was late for her rotations at the hospital and something had crawled up her bosses behind and he had the audacity to let her go, claiming it had been on her because she lacked bedside manners. She had tried every hospital in the city but they told her no flat out and now she has no idea on what to do for work. She would call her father but the last time she fully talked to him was over a year ago so it was no use in calling him, her mother...well she didn't even want to open that can of worms, it wouldn't end pretty with the foul mood she was in.

It was her phone vibrating on the coffee table that had pulled her from her sorrows. She frowned seeing the unknown number that sent her a text message. The area code; not knowing where it was from told her enough that it wasn't from the city and told her that she didn't know who the person was. She had plans of deleting the message without reading it, but at the last second she opened the message, plans of telling the person they had the wrong number when the words stopped her as she read it multiple times, wanting to help someone else from their bad day.

 _Dude, I messed up! Help!_

 **Dude wrong number… And it can't be that bad, can it?**

She really didn't think that she would be getting a message back from whoever the person was, but she has done what she set out to do, she let the person know that they had the wrong number and she tried to help, it wasn't her fault if they didn't want the help so she had no reason to feel guilty about it.

 _Sorry. Like you wouldn't believe._

 **Try me!**

She really didn't know why she had sent those two words back for. She was shocked enough that the person had even texted back an apology and she had to add to it.

 _Why should I? I don't even know you, so I can't trust you!_

 **Isn't that the point? I can't judge you because I don't know you. Does it matter what I think? We won't ever meet, I'm sure about that.**

She wanted to yell at herself for even caring about this mystery person, but she wanted to help, she could only imagine that they felt as bad she did and no one deserved that. And keeping the texts going gave her no time to think about how she was feeling.

 **I guess so….I made a huge mistake.**

 _I can't help if you don't tell me about it._

 **I got drunk… Married a chick I've known for a week.**

 _There's your problem you got drunk, we all do smart things while drunk, buddy. I take it you don't love her… you really need to make smarter choices while drunk!_

 **No, I don't love her. She was a fun lay. You think I don't know that? But it's been a fucked up week for me, the alcohol numbs shit.**

 _Go to the courthouse and annual it, divorce her. That one mistake can be fixed. It's not like it's the end of the world for you. She's not knocked up is she? Don't I know it!_

 **I can promise you that she's not with child. I do suit up before a performance! So it's only okay for me to share my mess of a life with you? This does work both ways!**

 _I know...I don't even know where to start. And you should know I'm pleased to hear that._

 **Try the beginning, that would be the logical place to start. You make me feel proud!**

Her fingers hovered above the phone screen, ready to reply back. She didn't have anyone else to talk to, they would judge her and tell her to get over it, but at the moment she didn't have it in her to move on and get over what had happened. And he didn't know her, so what could it really hurt in telling him about how messed up her day had been?

 _My sex buddy broke things off to date my best friend because he suddenly loves her! I was late for my rotation at the hospital so I got fired and no other hospital is hiring so I'm screwed from all angles._

 **Except the one that matters the most ;P**

 _You're disgusting!_

 **It's the truth! You a nurse? A sexy one at that, unless you're a dude then shit just got awkward fast.**

Of all the things that could make her laugh, it had to be that. She did feel better in telling someone about the unfortunate events of her life.

 _Try a doctor, that's what I will be once I have another chat with my ex boss in a few days. I'm very certain that I'm not a dude, so thanks for the laugh._

 **Don't mention it. I'm no longer sorry that I texted you instead.**

 _Who were you trying to text?_

 **A friend. He moved up there a few months ago. I got a few numbers mixed up.**

 _Oh. For the record I'm not sorry either. Maybe you can accidentally text the wrong person again. If you want._

 **Doc, I'll text the right person next time and you'll know it ;D**

 _Looking forward to it, Casanova :)_

* * *

She really didn't know what was wrong with her. For the past week she kept checking her phone to see if her mystery guy had texted her, but he hadn't. Every time her phone made a small peep she was filled with hope that it was him, only to be let down. She didn't even know when she started to refer to him as hers but it sounded right. Now she knew she could text him, but she didn't want to come off as desperate or clingy. She didn't even know his name or where he lived.

 **It's official, I'm on the market again!**

 _Congrats! Where do you call home?_

She cringed to herself as the message had been sent. She had been overjoyed that he had finally texted her that she wasn't thinking right and sent a question she shouldn't have, one that she couldn't take back.

 **You planning on visiting? It's just a small, charming in an odd way, southern town in Alabama.**

 _I was curious. You know that I live in New York._

 **That I do. Did you get your job back?**

 _No. But there might be something by the end of this week, fingers crossed._

It had touched her that he had remembered and cared that much about her. He wouldn't ask about her job if he didn't, would he? Unless he was just being polite and not caring at all. She was in a panic until his next text came through.

 **Fingers crossed, doc. Let me know either way?**

 _Thanks. You'll be the first to know. What do you do?_

 **Nothing fancy like being a doctor, I'm just a lowly little bartender.**

 _Can you do the tricks? Because that's awesome and if you can't practice, because practice makes perfect ;P_

 **Noted, doc :)**

* * *

He spent the better part of the last week his phone in front of him at all times. He was questioned on why when his friends had taken notice, his brother making jokes about it. He didn't tell anyone about, well he wasn't sure what he could call her. Thinking back to the very first text of their texts playing in his head, he realized that maybe he should've been mad at what she had said but he had found it funny and he was able to laugh at himself and the mess he's created for himself. No one else would be that blunt with him and for that he was grateful, didn't mean he would stop doing what he does, even if it wasn't as much, but that could be for a whole bunch of reasons, hell he didn't know who she was so he didn't have this whole big fantasy of them being anything more than friends? Maybe just texting friends, if that.

Sighing he pulled his phone out. What the hell. **It hurts to know you didn't let me know first…. :'(**

 _Know what? Who is this?_

 **Ouch! That stings you forgot already, I thought we had something special, Doc…..**

 _Dude why you bugging my girlfriend for?_

Wade sat staring at his phone. He had no idea why hearing that she had a boyfriend pissed him off enough to feel hurt? Sad? Disappointed? He couldn't pinpoint the feeling mixed in with his anger, he hasn't felt like that since he was little. His fingers hovered over his phone as he debated with himself on whether or not to send a text back when a text came through.

 _Forgive my idiotic friends. They stole my phone when I went to get more drinks, I don't have a boyfriend, I assure you. Also I didn't forget about you, it's just…._

 **You're forgiven. You can tell me, no judging right?**

 _Right. I'm out with my friends because I'm moving. The job didn't pan out._

 **Shit! Moving?**

 _Italy_ _, my dad…_

 **Fancy *whistles* something tells me you don't want to go….**

 _That easy, huh? No I really don't, anywhere in the states would be wonderful._

 **With any luck something might land in your lap before you leave.**

 _By 2 tomorrow afternoon? Doubtful._

 **Then enjoy your night but don't get wasted, wouldn't want you to oversleep.**

 _Or get married ;P_

He laughed shaking his head. He didn't think he would be able to laugh at that mistake so soon but here he was, leave it to her. Apparently he wasn't fast enough to reply back when his phone was vibrating in his hands.

 _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that cruel._

 **No worries doc, it made me laugh.**

 _Good :D_

 **Enjoy your night doc :)**

 _You too, cowboy :)_

It was his night off and he did have plans of going out, getting drunk with his friends and finding a chick for the night, but instead he was sitting on his couch looking up job openings to send to _her._

He slowly woke up, the sun in his eyes. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he took in his surroundings. He was on his couch, his laptop sitting on the coffee table, the screen black from going to sleep.

 _Thank you! You're a freaking lifesaver. I owe you._

 **Nah it was nothing really. I'll hold you to that, doc.**

It was funny how a few words from a stranger made him smile all day, no amount of jokes made at his expense could take that smile away from him. Whatever this relationship was it made him feel good about himself because she helped him and now he was able to help her. He often wondered if he should ask her what her name was but the question evaded him when he was actually sending texts to her.

* * *

Zoe was busy looking at her phone that she wasn't looking where she was going. She walked into what felt like a brick wall, she felt herself falling backwards but it was the warm hands on her waist that kept her upright.

"I'm sorry," she sheepishly told the stranger, afraid to look up.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going." She really thought that the guy was going to sound pissed and irritated at her but his voice had more amusement to it than anything else and she had to look up, her mouth suddenly going dry with the way he had looked as he had just came from a modeling shoot.

"Yeah, I should," she replied suddenly feeling awkward. "Thanks for saving me there."

"Don't mention it," he waved it off. "A guy can't let a beautiful lady fall flat on their butt," he smiled. Zoe blushed looking down.

"Dude, I was wondering where you went." Zoe turned her head to see a good-looking guy walking up to them laughing. He wasn't as gorgeous as the man she had ran into though, but a very close second.

"No need to call the police to report me missing, cancel that search party, you've found me, not that I was lost to start with, just helping a stunning stranger," her mysterious hunk smirked sending a wink her way, quickly explaining to his friend what had happened.

"Yeah, my fault. Thanks again," she smiled, quickly walking off into the cafe that she had been heading to before she bummed into the stranger.

She had just gotten herself situated. Ever since she had received the texts from her southern texting friend she had been on a mission to find a job in the states, she had given herself two weeks to do so and if she couldn't find a place she would head to Italy. She really didn't want to go with over there, she didn't want people to think that she needed her daddy's help getting a job. She only has 9 days to find a new job. She pulled her phone out to see that a new text was waiting for her.

 **How's the job hunt comin' along?**

 _Seriously what have I done wrong that no one wants to hire me?_

 **They don't want you to take over their job ;)**

 _If only…_

 **If one was to visit this city of yours, where do you suggest in going? And hey now it's true!**

 _Per se, best place like ever!_

 **Ugh that's what my friend said to. What's wrong with pizza or a hot dog from any of the vendors on the street, I've walked by a dozen times now?**

 _Suck it up ya baby_

She really wanted to laugh, but she was stunned that the person that would remain anonymous to her was now in her city. She knew she would never meet him but it was weird, not that she would admit to looking over her shoulder wondering if anyone on their phone was him, didn't matter if she was doing it because she wouldn't claim that she was.

 **Make me :P**

 _You wish!_

After that she ignored her phone, needing to focus on finding a job. It wouldn't be much longer and she'd be out on the streets.

 **We can make it happen doc!**

 **I didn't mean it, not really.**

 **I'm sorry, I can be a real idiot at times**

 **Are you mad at me?**

 **Seriously it was a damn joke!**

 **Sorry for that outburst.**

 **I'll beg if I need to.**

 **I'll even buy you cookie, no?**

 **OK, I'll go sulk in a corner of this restaurant I'm at with my friends now, you can find me there.**

 **I really am sorry if I made things awkward.**

She giggled, feeling bad that she had ignored him, she hadn't meant too. Ordering her third cup of coffee and a muffin, she finally after an hour after his last text was sent answered him back.

 _I'm sorry. You didn't make things awkward. I was busy finding a job and all. A few possibilities, so fingers crossed. You bipolar there? No begging needed, I'm not mad and a cookie, if it's a black and white one I'm in, cowboy. Please don't sulk in a corner, hard to say what you might sit in :P_

 **Thank goodness, thought I would have to gravel or some shit. Me bipolar? No I'm not, so please don't joke about that, my nephew is...yuck now I can't help but be paranoid about something disgusting being on my pants. You can have any cookie you want, doc, I promise ;)**

 _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend with that comment, I didn't know you had a nephew. Save the cookie for another time. Haha I can picture you trying to look behind you, like a dog chasing their tail, that has to be a sight to see._

 **Amusing really *eye roll* he's only 8, he's my brother's kid, only sibling I've got and he has two boys. The cookie date is saved for another day.**

 _I don't have siblings…_

 **Bummer, I think lol**

 _It can be lonely. Look I've got to run, talk later?_

 **I bet. Of course, later doc.**

She felt bad for ending their conversation so suddenly but she was getting depressed just thinking about not having any brothers or sisters. She always wanted one, asked Santa every year for one until she found out it didn't work that way for plenty of reasons.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since he's heard anything from the New York doctor. He had been busy with work and helping his family out, helping Lavon get the carriage house in order for someone, he wasn't really sure since he wasn't paying attention when he was asked, that talking to her had slipped his mind and it left a painful feeling in the bottom of his gut.

 **Forget about me?**

 _I could ask the same. But no been busy packing and moving. You?_

 **Busy with work, helping my brother out while his wife was away for a family emergency and helping a friend fix a place up.**

 _You been working on those tricks? I do hope that everything is okay with your brother's wife._

 **It is. I have been. Moving to** **Italy** **?**

 _No, thankfully, you really came through for me. You're like my very own white knight :)_

 **Congratulations :) I'm no white knight, trust me.**

 _Thanks and I can't trust you because you saved me and you came through for me when no one else could. Whatever you think you are, you're really not, at least not with me and that counts for everything :D_

 **There goes my ego :3 thanks, I guess.**

 _Don't mention it._

* * *

I really think I've got the worst neighbor ever!

 **Wanna bet?**

 _Can you beat a narcissist ass?_

 **How about a spoiled righteous princess?**

 _Call it a tie?_

 **Just this once. You never did say where you moved to, doc.**

 _Alabama, I like the place even if I don't get along with my neighbor or most the town is out to get me for a few things I did wrong, oops._

Wade dropped his phone, there was no way that his new neighbor was the very same woman that he has been texting for the past 2 months now, life couldn't be that cruel. "Only one way to find out," he told himself.

 **Do you hate your neighbor 'cause you made out with him last night while drunk?**

Zoe's face went pale reading the text. It couldn't be, no way did life work out that way. She even checked to make sure she hadn't sent him a text about that, which she hadn't, so there was only one explanation.

 _Wade? Wade freaking Kinsella?_

 **The one and only, doc.**

"Funny isn't it?" Wade questioned with smirk sitting next to her on the bench in town square.

"I liked you better when you remained a mystery," she told him.

"Why? We couldn't do this," he smirked pulling her close, his lips slanting over hers. He felt her tense up, after a few seconds she slowly started to relax, moving her lips against his. _She_ was the one begging for entrance to his mouth and he obliged opening his mouth, his tongue seeking hers out.

"So much for never meeting, huh?" He laughed breaking the kiss. She rolled her eyes pulling him back down for another kiss.

Maybe he wasn't so bad and maybe he could capture her lonely heart.


End file.
